


Instant Gratification

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Correspondence, Instant Messenger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto have IM sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by myself and Sparking-Off, back in 2009, and is in the format of instant messages.

Ianto says:  
You’re bellowing, Jack. We’ve talked about this before.  
  
Jack says:  
Bellowing’s the only way this team listens!  
  
Ianto says:  
Sometimes. But bellowing because you want coffee and/or sex?  
  
Jack says:  
They’re mutually exclusive?  
  
Ianto says:  
In work hours, yes. What is it you want? If it’s about your coat, I already told you it won’t be ready until morning.  
  
Jack says:  
I don’t like being without it though. Anyway, you can bribe the dry cleaners to do it faster.  
  
Ianto says:  
No.  
  
Jack says:  
In that case then, can I have sex on the desk, followed by coffee?  
  
Ianto says:  
…no. The others are still here. And NO, you can’t send them home, it’s only half past three.  
  
Jack says:  
Yes, but you hesitated in saying no. You considered it, didn’t you?  
  
Ianto says:  
If I did, you’ll never know.  
  
Jack says:  
Wonder if there’s going to be a Rift alert the others need to investigate.  
  
Ianto says:  
But sir, surely you’d need to accompany them to any such activity. You do seem to have a taste for throwing yourself into danger on a regular basis. Thus the damaged coat, waistcoat and shirt.  
  
Jack says:   
…okay, point. Would the fact that I’m currently naked convince you? (And don’t say you can see me, there’s no CCTV in here and I have no shame, remember?)  
  
Ianto says:   
OFFICE HOURS, Jack. Some of us work for a living.  
  
Jack says:  
Yes, but I’m your boss. Won’t fire you for sex during work hours!  
  
Ianto says:  
Work to do. Or do you want Whitehall breathing down your neck again?  
Ianto says:  
Are you really naked?  
  
Jack says:  
Yes. Why don’t you come in here and find out. Just fire off a bunch of technical words and they’ll go away.  
  
Ianto says:  
They won’t. You tried that before – that’s why I took over the budgets, remember? Are you in the office or your bunk?  
  
Jack says:  
Which would be more likely to make you hard?  
Jack says:  
Or should it be  _harder_?  
  
Ianto says:  
Neither. Answer the question, sir, if you please.  
  
Jack says:  
Honestly? My bunk. It was your idea to get the laptop.  
  
Ianto says:   
And a very good idea, I’m sure you agree. Why have you tried to claim expenses for two pairs of leather cuffs?  
  
Jack says:  
Because you made me break the first pair.  
  
Ianto says: That’s slander, sir. Also, please go and find that second pair. I have a feeling you’ll need them later.  
  
Jack says:  
Don’t worry. I know where they are. And the blindfold, chaps, whip…  
  
Ianto says:  
We won’t need the latter, I’m sure. May I presume you also know where your favourite dildo is? I don’t need to ask about lube.  
  
Jack says:  
Of course I do. But can’t you come down here so I don’t have to use it? The real thing is so much better.  
  
Ianto says:  
Nope. Like I said, I have work to do. I’d hate to disappoint my boss. He does like when people do as they’re told. He told me to finish the budget reports.  
Ianto says:  
Get that dildo out, please, Jack.  
  
Jack says:  
Are you always this polite before sex?  
Jack says:  
Right, got it.  
  
Ianto says:  
Suck it. Imagine you’re sucking me. Slow, the way I like.  
  
Jack says:  
You’re a bastard, Ianto Jones. It’s too small to be yours. But I am sucking, rubbing my tongue around the head in the way you love.   
  
Ianto says:   
Good. Are you hard already, Jack?  
  
Jack says:  
Are you kidding? I’ve been hard since my suggestion about sex on the desk.  
Jack says:  
What about you? Is your cock hard at the thought of me doing this?  
  
Ianto says:  
Of course. I’m sitting here at my desk hoping no-one decides they want coffee.  
  
Jack says:  
Might just IM Gwen and suggest she ask you for a drink.  
Jack says:  
I’m just kidding. Can you touch yourself without anyone seeing?  
  
Ianto says:  
I’m not going to. No, Jack. You know exactly what Owen would say if he found out.  
  
Jack says:  
Can’t you think of a reason to disappear into the archives?  
Jack says:  
Or better yet, come here?  
  
Ianto says:  
…I could, but then we’d miss out on the fun of IM sex. Give me three minutes.  
Ianto says:   
Hands OFF, Harkness. In fact, put a cock ring on.  
  
Jack says:  
Did I hear you tell them the coffee machine is broken? You’re going to Hell, Ianto Jones!  
Jack says:  
Hurry up, I’m going insane here!  
  
Ianto says:  
Yes, I did. They’ve all given up for the day. You have the cock ring on?  
  
Jack says:  
Oh yeah. You got your cock out yet?  
  
Ianto says:  
Yes. I’ve been hard since you said you were naked. I’m not undressed, though. Do you still have that dildo?  
  
Jack says:  
Yes, lubed and ready for action.  
Jack says:  
Stroke yourself, Ianto. Imagine it’s my hand on that glorious cock of yours.  
  
Ianto says:  
Hmm. My hand’s smaller, though.  
Ianto says:  
Stop touching your cock, Jack. You don’t deserve that yet, after all that bellowing. Play with your nipples instead.  
  
Jack says:  
Your hands aren’t that small. Would prefer them on my cock, though. God, I’m so hard for you, Ianto.  
  
Ianto says:  
I know. I’m aching. Sliding my hand up and down my cock. Probably won’t take much. You always do this to me.  
  
Jack says:  
It’s only fair; payback for what you do to me. Sucking the dildo, wishing it was you.  
  
Ianto says:  
Mm, yes. You said you’d lubed it? And you, Jack? Are you slick? Could I just slide right into you? Or have you been waiting?  
  
Jack says:  
I’ve been waiting. Want you to take me dry. Want to be feeling you for days.  
  
Ianto says:  
No, you’ll hurt.  
  
Jack says:  
Good kind of hurt, though. Please, Ianto.  
  
Ianto says:  
A little prep. I love thinking of you down there, stretched out on the bed, fingers up your arse.  
  
Jack says:  
Oh, Ianto. I have a finger inside me already. It’s not the same as you, though.   
Jack says:   
Are you still touching yourself? Running your thumb over your head in that way you love?  
  
Ianto says:  
Yes. Oh yes, although it’s not the same as you doing it.  
Ianto says:  
Good thing there’s lube in my desk. Don’t think I could move to get it, otherwise.  
  
Jack says:  
Lube yourself up, Ianto. Imagine it’s me doing it to you.  
Jack says:  
Do you still have your shirt on?  
  
Ianto says:  
Yes. Unbuttoned.  
Ianto says:  
Fuck I’m tight. So hot. Wish it was your fingers in me.  
Ianto says:   
Put more in you, Jack. Add another finger.  
  
Jack says:  
The tie’s still on though, right? You know what you do to me when you look like that.  
Jack says:  
Oh god Ianto. At this rate I’m going to die before I come. Please.  
Jack says: Stretch yourself for me. For my cock.  
  
Ianto says:  
Oh, you think your cock’s going in me, do you? Thought you wanted me to feel it for a week.  
Ianto says: I’ve got three fingers in me now. Not full enough yet. Fucking myself on my hand.  
  
Jack says:  
Hell yeah. You’re getting fucked as well. Want you riding my cock.  
Jack says:   
Ready for the dildo now. Anymore finger fucking and I won’t last.  
  
Ianto says:  
Go on, then. Slowly. You’ll want to go fast, I know. But go slow. Like I’m there sliding into you but you’ve got to beg for every inch.  
  
Jack says:  
I’m begging, Ianto. Begging for everything. You know slow drives me mad.  
Jack says:  
Stroke yourself slow, then. Like you’re slowly fucking me.  
  
Ianto says:  
Bastard.  
Ianto says:  
Alright. Slow. Need one hand to type, so I’m not fucking myself anymore. Just slowly stroking. Up to the head, leaking, so desperate for you. Then down again, touching my balls, and up again. Slow.  
  
Jack says:  
I’m not a bastard!  
Jack says:  
Well, maybe a little.  
Jack says:  
The dildo’s buried completely now. Want to fuck myself on it so desperately.  
Jack says:  
Lick your finger. Taste yourself.  
  
Ianto says:  
Salty. RDA of salt.   
Ianto says:  
I bet you’re wishing you didn’t have that cock ring on about now. Dildo buried in you, cock hard – leave the dildo inside you for now, just stroke yourself.  
  
Jack says:  
I love how you taste. Love when you explode on my tongue.  
Jack says:  
That cock ring’s getting old fast.  
Jack says:  
So hard and aching so much.  
Jack says:  
Stop stroking yourself and put your fingers back inside you.  
  
Ianto says:  
Bossy.  
Ianto says:  
Fuck. So close. So full. Four fingers. Want you so much.  
  
Jack says:  
I’m the Captain, I’m allowed to be bossy.  
Jack says:  
I can just picture you, hot, flushed and aching for me.   
Jack says:  
That’s it, Ianto. Fuck yourself for me. God knows the hand on my cock should be yours.  
  
Ianto says:  
Take the cock ring off.  
Ianto says:  
Fuck yourself.  
Ianto says:  
Hard.  
Ianto says:  
Fuck, I need to come.  
  
Jack says:  
Fuck, Ianto. That feels good.  
Jack says:  
That’s it, lose that control of yours for me.  
  
Ianto says:  
Never in control with you. Close. So close. Are you doing it, Jack? Fuck yourself hard, imagine it’s me. Need you with me.  
  
Jack says:   
I’m fucking myself as hard as I can.  
Jack says:  
I’m going to explode any minute.   
Jack says:  
You riding your fingers hard?  
  
Ianto says:  
Yes. Fuck yes. Almost. Can just picture you there. Can hear you moaning.  
  
Jack says:  
Yeah, can hear you, left the hatch open on purpose.  
Jack says:  
Come for me, Ianto. Let me hear you shout my name, even though I’m not touching you.  
  
Ianto says:  
Jack. Jack.  
Ianto says:  
I’m shaking. I heard you. Just my name, when you came.  
  
Jack says:  
You’re all I think about when I come. Everything else vanishes.  
Jack says:  
God my hand won’t stop shaking. And I’m a mess.  
  
Ianto says:   
Don’t you dare move. I want to see you.  
Ianto says:  
Just as soon as I can move.  
  
Jack says:  
I’m waiting for you. You’d better recover fast, round two’ll be as soon as I can see straight again.  
  
Ianto says:  
Oh bugger.  
Ianto says: I got semen on the damn budget reports.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Security Checks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637260) by [Obsydian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsydian/pseuds/Obsydian)




End file.
